Don't Dream it, Live it
by Neeyjeey
Summary: When Isabelle gets her dream job as a stylist, everything changes. What will happen when she meets her Idols, even better, starts working for them. A One Direction fanfiction. NB: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OWN CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is the day I've been waiting for. I knew everything would change, not just for me, but for my family and friends too. I got my acceptance letter for my dream internship. I felt my heart racing faster and faster as I read through the letter.

'' _**To Isabelle Maseer, Congratulation, you got chosen to be working with one of the hottest celebrity stylist in the country. We look forward to be meeting you again.'' -**_

I knew moving to London would be hard, and I was ready to face the challenges that got thrown my way. But who knew that things would work out this fast.

In three days I'm meeting the people I'll be working with the next 2 years. I was excited to find out which celebrity team I'll be joining.

''_Izzy, can you come and help me with something, please?'' _– shouted my roommate Sarah from the other room._ ''What is it?' -' _I shouted back_, ''something fell on top of me and I can't get up._'' - I couldn't stop laughing; it was so typical Sarah, always tripping on something. I got to her room and she wasn't kidding, she got the closet on top of her, how the hell did that happen. I helped her up and told her about the letter, she screamed so loud and stared jumping up and down like a crazy person.

…

The next day both me and Sarah decided that we're going to a signing by One Direction. We've been fans for a long time and what better way to start of London then to go meet 1D. We woke up a little early and got dressed, but by the time we got there, the line was so long you would think the queen of England was here. We waited and waited, it ended up being just me and Sarah that was left. We got our CD's signed and I couldn't believe I was standing right in front of One Direction.

''You're actually so much hotter in reality'' - I said to Zayn, and I felt so stupid right after.

'' thank you, I guess?'' he said with a confusing smile

''No, that was meant to be a compliment, so you should be glad'' I smiled a half smile, feeling my cheeks getting red.

''You're not from here are you?'' he asked, and put on a cheeky smile, I got so lost in his eyes that I forgot what he asked me. ''Well?''- '' Is it that obvious?''- I asked, looking up from my hands

''No not really, it's just that you kind of have an American accent.'' – He told me.

And then the stupid feeling I had came back, of course I had an accent, I moved from Norway, where the only English we learn is American English. The guard came and said it was time for us to leave, I just nodded and looked over to take one last look at the boys, and they seemed so unreal. Sarah gave me an ensuring smile when we got out.

''Hey, that was soooo cool''- she said with the most gentle smile you've ever seen.

Sarah was my best friend, basically my sister. No matter what happen in my life, she has always been a part of it. She is so clumsy and so funny. When I told her about me moving to London, she didn't even think twice before saying ''than I guess I have to start packing''. I truly don't know what I would do without her.

….

On our way home we stopped at the store next to our apartment to get some groceries, since we basically had nothing to eat. This must be our lucky day. We saw two girls we could recognize anywhere, Danielle and Eleanor. Sarah was freaking out like always, and I told her to go over to them and just say hi. So she did.

''Hi, You're Danielle and Eleanor right?'' - Sarah said so calmly. I swear that girl could be an actress. She just switched the fangirling completely off. I just stood there giggling for myself.

''Yeah, that's us'' - Danielle smiled kindly.

''I just have to say how much I adore you guys, you two are just amazing and just so wonderful, and strong to''- AND she's back.

''Well thank you sweetheart, that's so nice'' - Eleanor said.

I walked over to them and introduced myself.

''Hi, I'm Isabelle, and this is my best friend Sarah. We just moved to London like a couple of weeks ago and Sarah over here is still getting used to the whole meeting ''new people'' thing'' – I said letting out a small laugh. Sarah gave me a death glare before turning back to the girl.

''that alright, at least you're not screaming in our faces'' Eleanor laughed.

''We have to get going, but it was nice meeting you girls'' Danielle smiled before turning away to hit the exit.

''BYE'' – Sarah shouted really loud and smiled widely.

''Well, that was nice, now let's get going, I'm kind of tired'' I said and dragged her by the arm.

….

By the time we got home I was so tired that I just went to bed. It's been a crazy day and maybe this wouldn't be so bad, moving to London and stuff. I guess we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2: Today is the day

**Here's chapter 2 :D**

Sarah woke me up by jumping on my bed. ''Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, GET UP '' I took my pillow and throw it at her. ''Get out of my room, S'' - I yelled.

''Have you forgotten which day it is? Today is the day that changes our lives, so get your lazy ass up and get ready'' - She said from behind the door.

I jumped out of bed so fast that I landed on my face, ''AUCH'' - I screamed. I ran to the shower, took a quick one and hurried to get dressed. Then I heard my phone ring.

''Hello, who am I talking to?'' - I asked I as picked up the phone '' Hi, this is Caroline Watson. I'm calling to let you know where you'll be meeting us today, am I talking to Isabelle Maseer?'' - She asked softly

''Yes, this is she. Did you just say you're Caroline Watson, as in Caroline Watson, the One Direction Stylist?''- I could believe this, Am I going to be working with One Direction the next two year, was this just a dream, because I sure hell couldn't believe what I was hearing.

''Yes sweetheart, now do you know London good enough to get here in 30 minutes or should I send a car for you?'' -

'' A car would be perfect, I actually just moved here about a week ago, so I don't know the city that well'' -

''Ok than, get ready, the car will be there in 20 minutes'' -

I got ready. I was wearing a creamy summer top, black jeans, black blazer and some brown boots. I said bye to Sarah, and went downstairs to wait for the car.

A car stopped right in front of me and I guessed that was the car I was waiting for. The man kindly smiled at me as I got in. We drove for about 10 minutes before we stopped in front of a fashion studio. ''Here you go miss'' - the man said with half smile. I thanked him and got out. I wasn't sure if I should just go in or if I should wait. But I decided that I should go in since no one came out to get me. I heard a lot of people talking, and suddenly someone came behind me

''well hello there, can I help you with something?'' –

I turned around to see a blonde guy, who of course was Niall. My mouth got wide open, but I closed it seconds after.

''You're Niall Horan'' - I said in shock.

I know I shouldn't be shocked; I was preparing myself since I hang up the phone, but then again, you can never get used to seeing Niall Horan, or any of the other guys.

''Yeah buddy, that's me, and you are?''- He said with a smile you would die for.

''I'm Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy, I'm the new stylist'' - I could tell I had a huge grin on my face.

''Wow really'' - He said in shock ''but you seem so young, how old are you?''- this time his tone was serious.

''I am 18 years old, which means I'm only a year younger than you. By the way, don't you know better than to ask a lady about her age''- I said with a cheeky smile.

''I would know better, but then again, I've never been the type to do things by the book''- As he was speaking, a woman came behind him.

''Niall, go somewhere else, before you scare this young lady away''- she joked.

'' You must be Isabelle, it's nice to meet you, I'm Caroline''- she put her hand out for me to take, which I did.

This is it. I am officially dreaming.

''Hi Caroline, yes that's me, and can I just start of by saying how much this means to me. I've been dreaming about this for a long time and I feel so lucky to be the one you picked''- I was almost out of breath when I finished the sentence

''Well, darling the pleasure is all ours, now follow me so that we can sign the papers and we're all good''

….

The rest of the day went really smoothly, Caroline showed me the studio and informed me about everything I needed to know and made sure I was ready for whatever was coming my way. I was kind of bummed that I didn't get to meet the rest of the guys, but hey, I had the next two years ahead of me.

….

After I was finished with, if you could call it my ''first day'', I decided to go around London a bit and see what I could find. I walked around for about two hours before heading home. I took a look at the time and it was just four thirty, so I thought me and Sarah could hit the park to play some football.

….

''It's not a lot of people here, so I guess it's me against you''- I told Sarah.

''Oh, it's on''- she said before taking the ball away from me.

We played for about 45 minutes and I was getting hungry, luckily I brought some food. Sarah was playing by herself while I was eating, and suddenly I heard her apologizing so many times to someone, I turned around to see no one other than Niall Horan, again.

''Nice one Sarah, what happened?'' I said as I started to walk towards them.

''I didn't see him coming and I kicked the ball and it hit him right in the face, I'm so so sorry'' She beamed out.

''No, it's not your fault, I should be more careful''- Niall smiled rubbing his face

''So are you stalking me or something, Horan?''- I raised an eyebrow towards him

'' I should be asking you the same'' –

''For your information, I was here first''-

''Well, I come here every day and it's the first time I've seen you here, so?''- He asked quizzically

''I guess you'll be seeing me very often then'' I smiled cheekily

''What is going here''- I heard someone asked behind me

''I was about to asked the same thing'' – Sarah raised an eyebrow

_**First of all, I really hope you like it. It's my first story, EVER and I was nervous writing this so please leave some reviews to let me know what you guys think :D And second of all, yes I wrote two chapters in a day so just let me know if you like it or not :D THANKS!**_


End file.
